1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transport aircraft galley systems, and more particularly relates to a refrigerator-oven combination for heating of food, and storage of food and beverages.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Aircraft galley systems for modem transport aircraft incorporate self-contained refrigeration units which are cooled to prevent spoilage of food prior to distribution to passengers, and to keep beverages at desired serving temperatures. These self-contained refrigeration units have in the past been interfaced with cold air supply systems in the galley designed to cool the interiors of the self-contained refrigeration units. Conventional galley refrigeration systems typically utilize self-contained air chillers which provide the cooled air directly to the food carts or refrigerated compartments. Such air chillers are typically installed above, below or otherwise within close proximity of the galley, and deliver cooled air via air ducts.
Such aircraft galley systems also commonly contain separate ovens for heating food in the preparation of hot meals to be served aboard aircraft. Currently space must be allocated for each of the heating and cooling devices separately, either in the same galley or in different galleys.
With the advent of long-range flights and larger passenger loads, the demand for more food and beverages on aircraft has dramatically increased. The need to provide multiple meals on very long flights has required extensive food chilling compartments. Also, because of the length of flights, more-hot meals are being served, requiring more oven space.
It would be desirable to provide a system for heating of food and cooling of food and beverages for aircraft galley systems that overcomes the shortcomings of current systems requiring separation of refrigerated spaces from oven spaces in aircraft, and conserves space and weight in aircraft in providing for both hot and cold food and beverage service. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.